The Agent
by Dusk Mind
Summary: (Reader Self Insert, AU) An interdimensional wave known as the "Pulse" hits the Earth, causing mayhem everywhere. It is the duty of both SHIELD and the world heroes to stop the impending chaos that this event brings upon our planet. And of a single rookie agent to make sure it all works out. Self-Insert AU, based on the marvel Avengers Alliance FB game.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character or property used in here. Most of the characters are owned by Marvel and Disney. Marvel Avengers Alliance is developed by Playdom Online Games. This is a non-profit fanmade story.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, this is yet another new story. I know, I have enough in my plate... but honestly, I dont care. I should be allowed to write as many stories as I want about whatever I want. That´s the purpose of this page, and so, i am writing for both me and you guys. ****And that´s exactly what this is: something fun to write.**

**Anyway, for a while I have wondered why I have never found a consistent fic about the Marvel Avengers Alliance game since 2012. Maybe all the people who like the game are so focused on it that no one even bothers to write a fanfic about it. Since I have already given up with the whole get-as-many-heroes-as-you-can-despite-having-no-credit-card thing, I decided to still tribute it with a fic. **

**To be honest, though, it is mostly so I can give an interesting twist to an Avengers-AU and as a personal challenge in order to have a decent Marvel Avengers Alliance fic. However, keep in mind that I am changing many things from both the comics and the game, so dont expect everything to be as predictable. **

**So, **this will be kind of a reader self-insert fic into the Marvel universe, by using the Avengers Alliance game as a gateway. How original. ******Anyway, let us begin. Any mission, hero or even weapon that you would especially like to see, you can always leave your suggestions, comments or feedback.**

* * *

_Somewhere on USA´s Antartica Territory; Pulse + 3,8_

A snow storm brewed strongly, the hail blocking the view of anyone unfortunate enough to be wandering these cold, desolate and dangerous lands. And unfortunately for me, this was my case. "Remind me again... sir. What are we doing wandering on the snow while the whole world is breaking apart?"

"It is because the whole world is breaking apart that we are here, Agent." replied my superior officer. A man in his mid-forties, a healthy pale complexion and short brown hair, which started to show various signs of baldness due to his age and his genetics. A high-ranked agent, and Nick Fury´s favorite, Phil Coulson. "We have to be on the lookout for any and every possible threat. We still dont know anything about what happened yet, so every single alert is something we have to be on the lookout for. Understood, Agent?"

"Y-yes sir." I replied, trembling from cold. Unlike my superior over here, still a rookie agent. Evidently, the weather is too much for both of us; Coulson even crossed his arms protectively over his chest, trying to bring warmth to his body. Despite the fact that both me and Coulson were wearing fur coats, goggles and winter equipment, the cold was still unbearable. "Stupid disciplinary action..."

"Be glad they didnt send you to work here permanently, Agent." added Coulson, smiling. I have to agree.

We kept walking until we found one man, who held a red signal on his hand, raising it to the air to signal our attention. It also meant he was our welcome wagon. "Are you the guys from Washington?"

"Is that a trick question? To see if I´m a democrat or a republican, or a..." I snarked, until...

"Can it, Agent!" intervened Coulson. "What he meant is that we are from SHIELD, not the Government."

"Well, you will have to forgive me for not liking neither of those answers." said the other man, understandably upset. "We contacted the White House to come here, not you guys."

"This is an 0-8-4. It is within SHIELD´s jurisdiction." added Coulson. "Could you please show us the way?"

"Do I have any other choice?" said the man, leading the way. Seems like he´s mad... wonder why.

After a few awkward minutes, Coulson decided to break the ice (so to speak). "So... How come nobody had seen it before?"

"Not really that surprising." answered the soldier. "The landscape in here changes constantly and by the minute because of the strong winds, as you can see. Besides, the only reason we found it is because of the world-wide energy shutdown that happened three days ago. I suppose you wont tell me what it was, right?"

"It´s confidential, I´m afraid." replied Coulson. But that´s a big, fat lie, and Coulson didnt tell him only because SHIELD doesnt know that much either.

"Of course it is." replied the worker. "Anyway, I hope you have something that can take care of this thing."

"Don´t you have any machinery to take care of this kind of things in here?" I ask.

"Not big enough for this." replied the man. Soon, we both saw why. A huge ship, buried in the snow, a structure five meters above the ice, and that was but the tip of the tail of the ship.

After a few minutes, a hole was done through both the ice and the metal structure. Both of us descended and started to explore the place. Obviously ingeneered by man, the place was surrounded by ice and hail. We both walked our own ways, looking for anything suspicious with lanterns. I decided to move towards one spot, which seemed different than the rest of tha place. I spotted some red encased on ice, and decided to check it out. As I crouched and cleaned the loose hail from the frozen... thing, I find something. What was this? "Sir, I think I found something..."

Coulson walked towards here, and it didnt take him more than two seconds to recognize the identity of the object. His eyes bolted open incredibly, not believing his sight. "Base! Patch me to the Director! Now!"

"_It´s three in the morning!_" replied a man from the other side of his com system.

"I don´t care what time it is! This is something he has been waiting around long enough!" replied an angered Coulson. This was huge! This was unbeliavable! This could change the world... apparently.

The object? A round-shaped shield, with red, blue and white colours. A silver star on the center.

* * *

THE AGENT

CHAPTER 1: THE PULSE, PART 1

* * *

_Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, near the U.S. East Coast; Pulse - 0,002_

SHIELD´s Helicarrier. One of the most impressive and expensive structures known to man. A mix between a flying fortress, a plane cruiser and a warship; the impressive thing about this was the fact that it was able to fly thanks to the different propellers on it, giving the fortress its name. For decades, this ship has served as the base of operations for SHIELD, an international intelligence organization in charge of dealing with threats and problems too powerful or strange for any single country to handle it by itself. Probably one of the last lines of defense humanity has against total anhihilation.

Leading this organization is no other than Colonel Nicholas Fury, a tall, imposing afro-american man with a bald head and a black patch covering his left eye, a few scars showing behind it. He was dressed in a black military gear, various weapons and ammunition belts tied to his entire body. Most importantly, he held a large black coat that gave him a regal, yet imposing air. A man known as one of the smartest and most talented military tactitians in all of history; after all, to be able to control a powerful organization as SHIELD you have to be the best amongst the best. Also, as the man likes to describe himself: he is one badass mothafucka!

A very busy man, of course. But whenever he felt there was something that required him to leave his very busy schedule, then he would do it. Especially when it concerned the Helicarrier. "You were doing WHAT in my ship!?"

A furious face looking at the young, fresh from the academy, Level 1 Agent. Which happens to be me. I could only gulp heavily... I never expected to be caught doing this, especially by Nick Fury himself. Of course I knew that I have to avoid getting in any problems; but one thing is to be caught by a Superior and another one is to be caught by the Director of SHIELD himself. I honestly expect a Killed In Action note to reach my parents pretty soon. "I´m asking you: What the hell were you thinking when you did what you just did!?" asked me SHIELD´s Director. "Why the heck were you using one of the most expensive computers in the world to play some stupid-ass videomage instead of working!?"

I actually have an answer for that. I just know that telling it would get me killed. Despite being a Level 1 Agent, I was trained to become a Field Agent; yet, as soon as I graduate all I´m giving is monitoring duty on the bridge. Coorporate ladder be damned! I get bored easily. I just happened to find an old icon of Galaga on the computer. Admit it, you would have done it too. Everything was going okay, until somebody spotted me and told on me. Just great!

Worst of all, Fury wasnt the only one at here. The director was in a sort of meeting with various heroes of the world: Iron Man (who had been the one to spot me playing), Thor, Ant Man, the Wasp. All guests to my unavoidable funeral... maybe I should feel honored. Wasp was trying her best to contain her giggles by covering her mouth, while both Ant Man and Thor were giving her an odd look. Iron Man had lifted the face-plate of his armour and was giving me a mocking yet apologetic grin. There were a few other people in the room (judging by their looks, scientists): a middle aged man with aged blonde hair, wearing caki pants and a squared white and green shirt, he was clearly not in shape; another, a thin man wearing purple pants and a white shirt, his brown curly hair was messy and his look was both focused and distracted at the same time. Both looked as desinterested as they could. Last but not least, Agent Phil Coulson, trying to calm down our superior. "Director, please! Stop harassing the kid! We need to discuss this, it is important!"

"Excuse me!?" asked Fury, turning to Coulson in disbelief. "This IS important! I run the biggest security organization in the world, and I cant just expect my own soldiers to have this kind of behaviour in MY ship!"

"But do you really have to adress each one of them?" asked exasperated Hank Pym, AKA Ant Man, AKA Giant Man, AKA Yellowjacket, AKA you get the idea; to the SHIELD Director. "I dont really see what the big deal is..." dressed in a red costume, with various design details based on ants, and a few black decorations around it. A famous and succesful scientist, who created the Pym particles, which allow him to change his size. He is also able to communicate with ants, and yep, it works wonders in a fight, believe it or not.

"He is breaking many clauses in his work contract, which could, and will, cost him his job." intervened Maria Hill. Deputy-Director and Second at Command at SHIELD. A beautiful woman with natural tan skin and a tomboyish short black hair. She had a big frown on her beautiful face, and as the black catsuit hugged the curves on her body... erm... what? Ah, right, sorry ´bout that. Ahem... Where was I?

Oh right... Well, Hill was not known for her cheery attitude, that was for sure; and she just confirmed my suspicions: I´m going to be fired.

"Really?" asked Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man; "Don´t be that hard on the kid. I love that game, actually. That is why I was able to spot him." A red and golden armor, with a blue circular energy core at the chest. Model 35, had bragged the millionaire once entering the Bridge earlier. A thin lock beard on his face, with a million dollar smile that no doubt helped him become one of the biggest playboys in the world. Rumor has it, he had bedded half the women in the cape business; I think it´s more. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philantropist; a man who had quite literally created the biggest invention of the century in a cave, with a box of scraps.

"Tell me, Agent." said Maria Hill, walking closer to me, giving me an intimidating look in order to make me feel scared of her: and let me tell you, it´s not working. I am sweating for another reason entirely. "For what kind of threat could that game ever help you out?"

Oh, crap! She´s asking for it. The perfect quip! The perfect joke! This is what being Spider-Man must be like (if rumors about his big mouth are true...) Well, if they are going to fire me, I might as well say it, right? Oh, I am SOOO dead. "Aliens...?"

Hill´s face went red. Stark started to snicker. Fury rolled his eyes (...eye?).

Janet Van Dyne, AKA the Wasp, couldnt control herself anymore and started to laugh loudly. With short, dark brown hair, a black suit that hugged her figure, a few golden details that accentuated her breasts and her hips. Her skin-tight costume was obviously not made to let her laught at her heart´s content. And yes, she´s taken, of course. And by Ant-Man, to make matters worse.

Even Thor smiled at this. An extremely well-built man, with long blond locks, a silver wingy helmet on it. He wore a metallic armor plate on his body, and chainmail at his extremities. A heroic red cape to his back, as also carrying on his hand a small sledgehammer, with a short brown handle, a brown leather strap on the end of it. A demi-god who stays here at Earth because he believes we are too weak to survive without his help. He´s right.

"Director! Please!" begged Couslon.

"Okay, Coulson... Just what is it!?" asked Fury, enraged. "What is so important that you had to bring all these wackos into MY ship and you are so damn-worried about!?"

Soon, a red emergency light appeared, and a sound alarm started to blare in the whole place. "That seems urgent enough." quipped Iron Man.

"Director! A few hours ago we just received word from SWORD of an upcoming cosmic energy wave coming towards the Earth." explained Coulson.

"And you didnt tell me right away because...?" asked Fury, mad.

"We know it wouldnt harm any living being, yet we didnt know enought about it for it not to be a threat. We were barely able to coat our systemst not to be affected by it." said Coulson. "That´s why we contacted various scientists all around the world in order to ask them to analyze the data. This meeting was supposed to be done in order to inform everyone about it. SWORD´s diagnosis said it wouldnt hit the planet in at least various days."

"Well, it seems it hit us sooner than expected." quipped the younger scientist.

"Remind me to tear Brand a new one after this." cursed Hill, walking towards both Coulson and Fury. "What are we dealing with?"

"We dont know." said Coulson. "It isnt radioactive, and wont affect any living beings; directly that is. But we still dont know what could happen after it hits the surface."

"Does anybody know when will it will hit the Earth?" asked Fury.

"Maybe right after that thing hits us?" suggested the Wasp, as a purple wave of energy came from the sky and hit the Helicarrier. The huge structure was rocked while in the air, every agent and person on it holding for dear life. I was barely able to avoid being hit on the face by various moving chairs by holding onto a rail. When I looked up, we saw various purple aurora-like lights as they came and went right throught the flying ship and the people on board of it. After seeing the light pass throught her arms, the Wasp started to eye her body, expecting any extra leg or tentacle to appear out from her. "You sure it wont affect us, right?"

"I also thought it wouldnt hit us until days later." said Coulson, worried about the possible side-effects of the cosmic energy too.

"How reassuing." I quip, with not as much energy as I would usually put in a joke. Hill´s murder intent reached my spine without any need for me to turn back and face her.

After the light faded, everyone was able to see it going directly to the surface. Fury was worried beyond words. "Selvig! Banner!" commanded Fury, "You try to analyze what the hell was that. Hill, I want you to stay here and inform me if that wave affected anything on the surface, understood?"

"Yes sir!" replied the female Agent.

"Everybody else, outside with me. I have a feeling this ain´t all we got to worry about." the Heroes nodded and started to run to the outside of the ship. "Agent! You come too! You might even get to see those aliens of yours."

Despite Fury´s quip, the single fact that there was some possibility that statement was actually true didnt sit well with me. Still, I have my orders, which means that at least for the moment I´m still a SHIELD Agent. So, I follow everybody else outside. However, before leaving the bridge, Hill stopped me. "This isnt over by a longshot, Agent."

"Yes, ma´am!" I gulped as an answer, and quickly ran outside. Whatever this was, it couldnt be scarier than a pissed-off Maria Hill.

"Seems like you gained a new fan, Agent." joked Stark towards me.

"I am SOOOO dead after this..." I sigh in resignation.

* * *

As soon as the heroes and SHIELD members reached the main deck of the Helicarrier, we were able to see the spectacle of lights that had hit them before. I couldnt enjoy it, however, as we saw the lights of the somewhat close city of New York turn off, one after another right after this... pulse... hit the surface. "Hill! What is going on!?" asked Fury through his coms.

"_We dont know yet, sir._" replied Hill. "_All of our radars and tracking equipment have been shut down. We have also lost contact with pretty much everyone out there._"

"What kind of sorcery is this?" asked Thor, seeing the lights.

"Why, brother. Only the best kind there is." replied an unknown voice from nowhere. Thor´s complexion paled.

"_Director!_" said Erick Selvig, one of the two scientists that stayed down below at the Bridge, "_I am reading an incoming energy flux right next to you. I think... No way! It is pretty similar to the one in New Mexico a few years ago..._"

As soon as everyone heard those words, a blue orb of light of at least 20 feet feet appeared out of nowhere, and a figure came out from it. Thor´s expression proved this meant problems. "Loki?" asked Thor, speechless. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that the way you receive me, brother? After all this time." grinned sarcastically the man. A tall, thin man, dressed in a full-body green jumpsuit, with a yellow underwear outside it, a yellow cape longer than him, and a golden helmet with two curvy horns. He held a silver scepter of his height in his right hand, while he had a diamond-like stone that shone suspiciously as the same colour as the portal on his left hand. His evil grin made me tremble of fear. "If I knew you would be this cold, I would have waited a little more until paying you a friendly visit."

"Thor?" asked Tony to the demi-god, while aiming the propulsors in the palm of his hands to the stranger. "Who exactly is this guy, and can I shoot him already?"

"He is my brother, Loki." said Thor, grief and anger on his eyes.

"That does mean he is a good guy?" asked Janet. The lack of an answer was enough for her.

"Loki! Tell me you dont have anything to do with all this madness!" questioned Thor to his -apparently- brother. This was more than enough to clue the other heroes and ready themselves to battle. Both Fury and Coulson brougth out their weapons (heavy and powerful armament), while the Wasp conjured two shiny bio-stings energy orbs to her hands. I pull out the miserable teaser-gun that rookie agents like me are given when we graduate. This sucks.

"Oh, brother! You flatter me!" mused himself the mischievous man, "But even I cant create as much mayhem as the Pulse has, and will bring upon this worthless realm... at least not yet."

Pulse? Did this man just call this energy wave like that? Called it.

"What is this Pulse that you are talking about?" asked Fury, curious.

"Do not fret, mortal. You will find soon enough!" said Loki, a sincere smile on his face; "That is... if you survive long enough to see its true nature."

"Loki!" yelled Thor, threateningly, while walking closer to his brother. "End this! Now!"

"I couldnt even if I wanted to, Thor." said Loki, sounding almost sincere. "And being truly honest, I do not wish to stop it."

"Aaaarrrghhhhhh!" yelled Thor, while charging against his brother. However, from the still unexistinguished portal of light that brought the evil demi-god into this realm, a powerful energy beam was shot and hit Thor directly on the chest, sending himg flying against the walls of the Helicarrier.

"Sunuva-" said Director Fury, seeing their strongest hero being taken down as if it was nothing.

Soon, from the pillar of light, the figure of an incredibly huge armour came out. Metallic plates covering it from head to toe, two strange openings where its face would normally be. "Mortals, please meet one the most powerful weapons in all of Asgard! The Destroyer!"

"Can I shoot already, Fury?" asked Iron Man, shooting various Repulsion Rays against the machine, which seemed to barely affact the juggernaut armour. The compartments on its head then opened, which showed the armour to be completely empty. A huge surge of energy formed inside the armour, and once again, a large ammount of energy was shot towards Fury and the heroes.

This time, everyone was prepared enough and was able to evade it by either flying or rolling away. Hell broke loose.

"I want every single agent out here, fighting against the hostiles!" commanded Fury through his coms. Many soldiers that were already on deck started to run towards the place where the fight would take place.

Iron Man was the first to act, flying and shooting his Repulsion Rays against the seemingly unscatched moving armour. However, he had been able to gain its attention. He then closed in enough to try and fight it with brute force, but found himself over-powered by the colossal enemy. The Destroyer took Iron Man by the wrist and threw him far off. It was about to shoot towards the hero, but various missiles and bullet shots distracted it. It turned to see various agents shooting at it, to which he answered with a powerful energy beam, making quick work of them.

On the other hand, Fury, Coulson and me were shooting bullets towards the Trickster´s chest; but those only bounced off fom him. Unaffected, but pissed off, he directed his scepter towards us, as a blue light charged on its end, and shot a light blue energy ball directly at us. Fury skillfully rolled aside to evade it, while Coulson was barely able to leap to a side, thought was still blown away by the shockwave of the impact.

Me? I wasnt hit, all right. But I didnt come out exactly unscatched either, as the explosion sent me flying and I hit my head at the cold steel of the deck when I fell. Landed on my back and sides, too. The pain in my ribs was the only thing keeping me conscious. And being conscious didnt help too much either. It only kept me thinking.

And there was only one thing that i could think at the moment: I am going to die.

* * *

To continue...

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Okay, I´ll be honest: When I started doing this, I was going to make it a story about various OCs and them falling in love, and each being special in their own way, and not have this as a first-person POV, nor being this comical nor sarcastic... But neither of those things is the purpose of the game. The game allows you to control all of the Marvel heroes, and that´s what this fic will be... eventually.**

**It´s supposed to be fun, and that´s what I wrote.**

**Also, Maria Hill is hawt. There, I just said it. I dont think anyone would have any issue with me pairing the Agent with her, right? ****Anyway, if you liked this fic, the tone, the jokes, the heroes, anything, leave your suggestion, reviews and criticism down below. You can try and check my other marvel stories too if you feel like it.**

****Also, if you are interested on doing something like this, make me know, and I´ll have a challenge ready for next chapter.****

**See ya guys later!**

* * *

AUTHOR UPDATE: Check up my profile if you are interested in reading other good Marvel stories and whatnot.


End file.
